Malfoys Versus the Lestranges
by GottaLiveForNothing
Summary: Four Lestranges Sisters fall in Love with the four brothers Malfoy. Be sure Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Narcissa and Lucius wont be so happy about it.... a story with Love, happyness, fights, and cheating....


**Just a reminder: **I dont own any of this, the Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K Rowling and I just added a few made ups to the story.

It was late at night and two lonely girls walked through a street both sweating and breathing like they ran a long while. The rain was pouring down quickly onto their already soaking wet rain. One of the girls was Lanna, her hair was a dark brown color, but because her hair was wet, it looked as it was black. Her eyes were a bright color Blue and with the fall of the moon in her eyes, made them sparkle. Though eventhough her eyes looked calm and pretty by the sparkling, you could see in her eyes she was frightend. The other girl, was younger and slightly shorter. Her hair was pure black and the light of the moon gave it a gentle glow. Her eyes were a darkish color green who were filled with tears. They ran through the street who looked like it would never end till Rachel tripped and fell to the ground. "Rach!" Lanna said and turned to help her sister up. "come on, get up, we have to get out of here."

The girl just nodded and got back on her feet while starting to run away again. In the silence of the night, a howl from a beast could be heard from close to them and in the back of the darkness, two red eyes could be seen and a pair of shiney sharp teeth was able to be seen too. Lanna get out a scream and pulled Rachel along. "I...Can't....Anymore..." Rachel said between deep breathings as she fell on the ground this time exhausted and tried to catch her breath quickly. Lanna kneeled down besides her and looked horrified to the creature. The Werewolf was only a meter away and was howling at the moon. The sisters closed their eyes waiting to get killed or eaten when someone howled far from the back. This wasnt the howl of a real werewolf, but the werewolf didn't notice that. He took a run to where he thought the howling was coming from and the girls sighed in relief. Two tallish guys walked up to the girls and got them back on their feet. The guys were coverd under a cloak so the sisters could only see their eyes and some of their hair. The one who was standing by Rachel had green eyes and his hair was a messy color Black. The other one who was standing by Lanna had pure Grayish/blue eyes who were almost scary and deep, and his hair was blonde who fell around his eyes over his face.

That was all the girls have seen from the boys till they passed out, they were tired, and felt like they had run forever.

After a night sleep, they woke up in an unknown house and looked around them. "Where are we?" Lanna said while rubbing her eyes. Rachel looked around confuesed till something knocked on the door. Rachel wanted to open the door but Lanna stopped her. She grabbed a sword and opend the door. In a quick moment, she pointed the sword to who was standing infront of the door. The guys who saved them were standing in the door opening with breakfast for the girls and spotted Lanna with the Sword. "watch out with that one, you might hurt yourself." He said with a Smirk and Lanna walked back to her bed. "who are you and where are we?" Rachel asked insecure. The guys just smirked a little while they poured the girls a cup of tea. "I am Draco Malfoy. And that guy over there,' The blonde one started while he pointed to the other. "That is Jason Malfoy. I bet you have heard of the malfoys now haven't you miss Lestrange?" He looked daringly at Rachel.

"How do you know our name?" Lanna said still with a voice like she jst woke up and took a sip of her tea. The dark haired boy smirked. "thats for us to know and for you to find out." Rachel glared at the Blonde guy and turned to the dark haired guy. At first, she didnt realise how good looking he was. "Okay, what happend? How did we get here?"

The dark haired guy sat down besides Rachel and looked in her eyes. "you got follewed, by a werewolf. Dan and Chris scared him of while we saved you two." He said gently while Rachel took a sip of her tea.

"How about a grand tour?" Draco said. "A tour through the Malfoy Manour."


End file.
